


We are Like The Legends Of The Pheonix

by ghazianadeem11



Series: Snowflake [2]
Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Baby Animals, Cute, Fluff and Angst, He Loves Deers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Tarzan, M/M, Taehyung Has Muscles and Long Hair, Taehyung is Tarzan, There's a coyote somewhere, True Love, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghazianadeem11/pseuds/ghazianadeem11
Summary: Taehyung had grown up with the affection of the water deer, he had been with her as she birthed her fawns and now he must protect her from the predators of the jungle.The title is from Daft Punk- Pentatonix





	We are Like The Legends Of The Pheonix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarnut/gifts).



Taehyung settled on a branch of the sturdy oak tree in a squat, his long hair unruly from his movements. From his position his keen eyes could clearly see the water deer and her young. Looking around for predators, the doe cautiously walked out, her beautiful fur glistening in the bright sunlight -adding to her grace.  After a quick assessment she trotted back to the cave where she’d sheltered her young calves.

Taehyung watched with bated breath as she led the young fawns out, her muzzle pushing them from behind. Taehyung knew there were only two fawns, he’d been right there when she had birthed them consoling her and now here he was again, watching as the fawns took their first steps on wobbly legs.

One of the young took one step after his mother had left him and ended up sprawling to the ground gracelessly. A petulant whine poured out of his mouth as Taehyung let out a huge guffaw, his deep voice booming across the tall grass surrounding the deer family.

The young startled immediately letting out distressed sounds and hiding behind their mother but their mother soothed them affectionately. She’d detected Taehyung’s presence quite some time ago. Now she opened her mouth wide, her tusks shining as she let out a playful growl to appease the fawns.

Realizing that there was no need to hide now, Taehyung leaned forward from his squat, grabbing a sturdy vine putting all his weight on it. Just as he was about to swing down his eyes caught movement flickering amidst the tall grass that surrounded the deer’s home. His eyes widened in alarm, thick brows meeting his hairline and he hurriedly let out a series of warning sounds to the doe.

The doe, startled by the sudden sounds coming from Taehyung herded her young back towards the mouth of the cave even as they whined in reluctance.  Soon a coyote jumped out attempting to scare the doe but she fought back valiantly. Her hooves attacked the coyote uncaring of the sharp canines that bit at her, immersed in the defense of her young. The coyote was unrelenting and managed to bite down on her hind leg.

Taehyung’s strong muscles bunched and rippled as he let go of the vine and jumped from branch to branch, ignoring the burn in his hands. Worry filled his heart to the brim as his eyes sought out the doe who had been as much of a mother to him as she was to her own young.

Startled by the sudden painful howl that filled the air, Taehyung raced towards the clearing, his bare feet hitting against the rocky terrain.

The doe spasming in pain, buried her tusks deep into the coyote’s neck, unrelenting in her grip until she felt him weakening. Once the coyote fell to the ground, she stumbled back towards the cave but managed only a few steps before she too fell.

Taehyung saw the coyote quickly losing his life and pity filled his heart but such was the cycle of life.  He raced towards the doe. She could be saved he knew. He’d observed humans long enough to learn their healing techniques. He grabbed the raccoon tail he’d wrapped around his waist, untangling the water skin and dagger from it before tightly knotting it on the doe’s leg.  He soothed the wounded mother with his large hands as the pained sounds leaving her mouth distressed the young.  However, fresh blood soon ceased to seep into the plush tail and Taehyung knew she’d live. Taehyung’s breath evened out as he patted the now serene doe and he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
